Pinceladas de amor
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si encuentras al amor de tu vida? Puede y esta historia continue mientras tanto... participa para el foro: "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú? para el reto "Juego de rol" y de paso dedicarlo. Los personajes no me pertenecen bueno solo la pelirroja. Cualquier comenten espero les guste bye.
1. Chapter 1

Te encuentras en un país diferente, bastante, cruzaste el atlántico con ganar la única moneda más valiosa de todas, la libra esterlina.

No tienes mucho dinero, todo está fuera de tu presupuesto, tu hogar es un albergue y trabajas solo; ya sea de flautista o dibujando personas.

Un nuevo día y sonríes, no importa si llueva, truene o relampaguee tu sonrisa nunca se quebrará; tienes hambre y no tienes aire para soplar tu flauta y decides escapar por la puerta de la ilustración, de los trazos, las líneas, de todo lo relacionado a un papel y un pedazo de tiza.

Te encaminas al parque más cercano, te detienes para cruzar, tú solo ves trazos, claro ya mentalizaste para dibujar, ves que ya no dice el semáforo Stop y das un paso pero enseguida retrocedes porque una camioneta negra y sin vista a su interior casi te iba a atropellar, inconscientemente cuando termina de pasar tu en tu idioma autóctono le maldices, por un segundo todos te miran extrañados pero son solo segundos y vuelven a lo que hacían, de igual forma tú también, caminas y caminas ves la hora en tu reloj pero recuerdas que ya no sirve, no tiene baterías y por tanto preguntas a alguien torpemente y pronunciando mal las palabras, dos o tres personas te ven raro y solo una se apiada de ti.

Nueve de la mañana en punto, llegas al lugar destinado, pones tus cosas en orden incluyendo ese letrero _"pencil portraits for £45",_ recuerdas que llevas el mismo letrero todos los días y al final terminas regateando tu trabajo porque entiendes lo que es no tener tanto dinero y siempre recuerdas lo que te enseñaron en casa _"hoy por ti, mañana por mí" ,_ no eres famoso pero ya el portero, los vecinos y algunos pasantes te reconocen y saludan con un gesto amable, tú devuelves el saludo. La mochila está lista para que después del dibujo te dejen lo que quieran darte en la valija, te aburre no hacer nada y comienzas a trazar líneas que constituyen a la plaza, terminas y como si fuera magia aparece aquélla gesticulación que en la mañana apareció pero se te olvidó retener.

Diez personas ven tu trabajo, dos te dicen que te pagarán mañana, tres que te pueden ofrecer solo sobras de lo que comieron hoy, una te pide perdón que no tiene cambio para darte el dinero, tres te preguntan si das clases particulares y respondes que no, ellos se les nota un poco de tristeza su ilusión de que un _"maestro"_ como tú les enseñe se ha ido, y una más no tiene palabras es aún pequeño y a duras penas comienza con monosílabos, solo te pide una cosa tu carboncillo, tú se lo das con una sonrisa, su madre te da lo que sería una comida completa en tu lugar de origen. Pasan más de las cuatro de la tarde, suspiras con el ver una vez más el dulce atardecer, sabes lo que significa, una o dos horas más te quedarás sin buena luz para poder dibujar, comienzas a guardar tus cosas y a lo lejos escuchas unos tacones que llegan hasta tí, se sientan en el punto en que dibujas.

 _-"Sorry… i'm…- "_ no terminas la frase porque te interrumpe esa extraña-.

-Dibujame-.

Te sorprendes, podría ser la primera en semanas que habla tu idioma, volteas a verla con curiosidad y te quedas embelesado, su figura la veías como una diosa o tal vez una sirena de dos piernas, te quedas como bobo viendo desde sus zapatos negros hasta su poco peculiar cabello rojo fuego y te vuelve a decir lo mismo, sales de tu trance para decirle con palabras clave que no podrás hacerlo y no por maldad sino porque ya no tienes luz con la cual trabajar ella deja caer la mirada al suelo un _"ah, que mala suerte",_ te conmueve, haces lo que haga falta para que esos ojos recuperen su brillo y todo sin saber el porque; era la primera vez que intercambiaba miradas con esa deidad y sentía que debía cumplir este pequeño capricho.

Comienzas con simples bocetos, luego trazos, llegas a presentar una cara, le metes luz y contrastes; es una carrera contra el tiempo, terminas pero no te agrada, el que ella esté en blanco y negro no te convence pero se lo entregas, ella se sorprende, no cree que es ella la del retrato, tú sonríes, ella pregunta cuanto te debe e inconsciente respondes _"una sonrisa"_ ; te mira confundida inclina su cabeza y lo hace, una sonrisa tan dulce, tierna y deslumbrante, es un astro…

 _-"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas que te invite a cenar?-."_

No sabes cómo está tu cara porque esas palabras te llegaron como si el arcángel Gabriel versión mujer te diera un mandato y asientes, ella te extiende la mano amablemente, quedas más que hipnotizado y como fiel sirviente le sigues, el automóvil te suena y al momento lo olvidas para regresar toda tu atención en esa chica quien tiene unos ojos color verde aqua.

Llegan al restaurante y con ellas las escaneadas de arriba hacia abajo, era de etiqueta el lugar y a tí se te ocurre venir con tu poncho, gorrito que te cubre las orejas, tu largo cabello, tenis y así eres el centro de atención si supieran la verdad de tu origen guardarían silencio pero les darías la razón sobre la verdad de los países sudamericanos y te limitas a seguir a tu moza; llegan a un balcón y las luces… la misma ciudad te sorprende, comúnmente corrías lo más rápido que podías o te dejaban tus piernas hacia un lugar para _"menos afortunados"_ y ahora el mundo se limitaba a una cosa… mejor dicho una persona, la pelirroja, tu diosa, tu ilusión. Te pide comida y te sorprendes que sea bastante carne, ella en un santiamén tiene el plato vacío, _"es de buen diente"_ piensas y vuelves a comer. Disfrutas cada bocado como si fuera el último, llegas a bendecir mentalmente a la señorita, esta pregunta de donde provienes, a qué vienes y por qué lo haces. Sonríes y ves la copa de vino, sorbes un poco.

" _-Soy Peruano, vengo a ganar dinero y lo hago para poder mandárselo a mi familia-._

 _-Ya veo-."_

Se quedan un rato en silencio y te pregunta _"¿tienes dónde vivir?"_ , tú niegas.

"- _Trabaja para mí-."_

Tu primer respuesta es _"Sí"_ pero la segunda es _"¿por qué yo?"._

" _-Dime ¿aceptas?-._

 _-Disculpe pero en qué trabajaría, usted se ve como una mujer de empresa y yo… yo parezco un vagabundo-._

 _-Dibújame solo éso, te doy techo, comida y un trabajo pero solo haz eso dibújame-"_

Ya no eres tú el que controla tus labios sino tu instinto el que dice _"si"_ , ella sonríe y tú bajas más la guardia, no sabes porque pero accedes quieres conocerla, saber de ella, quererla y tal vez… solo tal vez... amarla.

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina el relato por ahora… creo, espero les haya gustado y más a Eagle Primecee. P. D. Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños jeje bye-bye :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de mucho... espero agrade. Chayo!**

* * *

 _Despiertas creyendo que todo lo que pasó fue solo un sueño. Te estiras y sientes que te observan, miras a todos los lados pero te das cuenta que estás en una casa que no te pertenece._

-"Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente" - _dijo la diosa que viste ayer; ahora estaba vestida con una camisa, saco y falda recta con tacones-_ "apresúrate a desayunar, no quiero que comiences a enfermarte _-._

 _Te tallas los ojos y sonrojado revisas que tengas ropa, la pelirroja sonríe y viene hacia tí levantándo tu mentón._

-"No lo repetiré otra vez, bája y desayuna conmigo" - _tú, asientes, te levantas y vas detrás de ella como si fueses un perro fiel._

 _-_ "Scarly!"- _reconoces el acento, era francés, abajo de las escaleras estaba un muchacho 15 o 18 cm más alto que ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul rey, ella le abrazó- "_ ¿a qué debo tu llamada amiga?"-.

-" Necesito que confecciones ropa para…- _antes de que te presentara el muchacho ya te tomaba las medidas-._

-"Hey! You… w-what h-happend?"- _dices y el chico te pone un dedo a mitad de los labios y luego guiña un ojo-._

"Tranquilo… no eres mi tipo"- _por alguna razón te sonrojas y el francés termina- "_ ¿para cuándo lo necesitas, Scarlett?"-.

 _La pelirroja veía su celular, sin voltear a otro lado solo dijo_ "para mañana, lindo". _El francés se fue a parar a su lado quitándole el celular._

-"Fran, devuélvemelo"- _negó y la chica pasó su mirada hacia ti-_ "vaya… ¿ya terminaste? Me sorprende que con otras personas te tardas más"-.

 _Ves como el chico se pone atrás de ella y le abraza desde la cintura recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro; sin notarlo… cierras el puño enojado, nadie debía tocar a tu deidad._

-"Es porque él no me interesa… pero… tú"- _le quitaron el móvil que arrebató y sonrió, con un codazo le hizo dar un paso atrás-._

-"Soy bella, trabajadora y también tu amiga recuérdalo, Atahualpa… ven vamos a desayunar"- _sientes pena por el chico y le ayudas a levantarse antes de volver a ser obediente a la pelirroja, le abres la silla para sentarse y tú te sientas a su lado-._

 _Se acerca una muchacha y es ella quién pide la comida para los dos._

-"Disculpa que hayas visto eso, he is my friend Francis Bonnefoy"-.

-"No hay problema… solo que quiero saber ¿para qué las medidas?"-.

-"Porque quiero que tengas ropa nuevas, además dime ¿cuál es la vigencia de tu visa?"-.

-"Oh… eso… debí volver hace mucho"- _La pelirroja te vio fijamente-._

-"¿Cuánto?"-.

-"¿Qué día es hoy?"-.

-"Domingo"-.

-"Ah… serían dos o tres meses en que debí volver"- _ella emite un "Tsk"-._

-"Te llevaré a tu país y luego tramitamos la visa de trabajo, ok?"- _asientes y tragas saliva-._

 _Enseguida llegan los platillos y comienzas a comer volviendo a comer despacio, no te sorprende que ella haya terminado antes, te sonrojas ya sabes que ella te observa como espécimen raro, sonríe un poco y luego mira la mesa con un sentimiento de melancolía, se levanta de su asiento y pronuncia "buen provecho" retirándose de la mesa._

 _Te preguntas ¿qué hiciste para que ella se fuera? ¿será malo o bueno que termines y vayas a ver qué le ocurre? Pero antes de terminar te encuentras frente a frente de la mesa al muchacho._

-"H-Hello, mister Bonnefoy"-.

-"Por favor… dime Francis"-.

-"Oh! S-Sure… F-Franciss"-.

-"Sólo una "s" chiquillo-.

-Entiendo… ¿Quisiera algo?"-.

-"Que te vayas…, retrocedas, te daré todo el dinero que quieras si te alejas de ella"- _te confundes y pides que lo repitas porque no te quedó claro "¿él quería que dejaras a tu salvadora?"-_ creo que no eres sordo… pero te lo diré más claro, te acercas a ella y te mueres, ten un buen día-.

 _Dejó la mesa, para ir con ella, tú tragas saliva y por alguna razón agarras valor y exclamas._

-"No aceptaré lo que me propusiste"- _Scarlett se te queda mirando confundida, mientras el francés sonríe y besa la mejilla de la muchacha, se dirige hacia tí y dice-._

 _-_ "Que gane el mejor" -.

 _No te sorprendía que tu diosa tuviera tantas personas que le idolatraban, o quisieran tocar el cielo al tenerla, lo que te impresiona es que haya sido un impulso de valor y orgullo al mismo tiempo. De lo que estabas seguro era que la protegerías de cualquier o cualquiera porque tu vida no sería la misma sin que ella te hubiera visto._


End file.
